To The Top
by FallingRedRain
Summary: Gary has returned to Bullworth once again, and to exact his revenge. Only problem is, he has to act nice to get respect once again. Rated T for swearing. No pairings.


The cool september wind blew through Bullworth academy. Teens were being re-acquainted with old, and some new friends. It seemed as though this would be a successful school year, unlike the last year. With the incident including the one, and only Gary Smith. They had hoped he would stay away, well at least hoped.

Too bad because he was here to stay, only he knew how much of a fight his parents put up in court.

They said things like 'a child demands a education' and shit like that. Winning was an ego boost for his attorney father, and lawyer mother. They went home with pride painted faces, and smirks apparent. Only they didn't know that he actually feared going back, just a small bit though.

Nowadays conversation went sour between Gary, and his parents. It was just like when Gary was in grade school, the only person who payed attention was his 'imaginary' friend, Jerold. Now he realized he was alone, just as he always was. The thoughts of Jimmy made Gary go red, as they always did. He was king of the school, had a perfect girlfriend, and more importantly attention.

The word attention brought Gary a smirk, as he thought of plans to do. So many things to do, such important things to do. Like throwing Jimmy off his pedestal, but he had to think of a way to get trust again. All Gary's thoughts led to one thing, acting. It was simple his mother had always enrolled him for acting when he was younger, probably because she wanted him out of her household. Act nice, and innocent it will surely get a friend once again. Gary knew this plan would work, he was always right.

* * *

><p>I walked into the headmaster's office once again, it reminded me of the time I tied him up. I had to admit he put up quiet a fight, but-<p>

"Mr. Smith are you listening to me?" Well from his tone he was still a bit sour about our last encounter.

"Oh of course I am why wouldn't I be sir." I said while trying to control my tone. To be honest I'd rather cuss the shit out of the old fuck.

"As you know your being placed in a different room from the others, it was the agreement the court made with your parents." I heard him strain his voice a small bit.

"Of course I wouldn't want to cause any trouble toward the other students now would I?" I fought a smirk that almost formed.

"W-why yes go now Mr. Smith." I walked out in a calm, and collected fashion. Perfect.

The old man didn't even suspect nothing, now for phase two. It was to act friendly, but be a bit of an outsider. Like I was lonely even, I knew that would draw small Pete. Then once I gained his trust it would be James' trust I would go for. I hauled my duffle bag to the boys dorm, people stared as I walked pass. I tried to appear normal, which I was far from. This place was just as it was last year, but I couldn't expect more from run down Bullworth. A dump it was even without the snot nosed kids.

The dorm was worse than it was last year, the front door hung off its hinges, and windows were broken. Disgusting people lived in this dorm, especially Jimmy Hopkins. That fucking brute, his father was probably a damn ape better an orangutan. I tried to think of insults for when I threw him off the pedestal later on. I was interrupted by a weak-bed-wetting-nerd, Algernon.

I almost punched him out, but decided on acting nice.

"Hello Algie I was hoping on seeing you." I cheered happily.

"M-me why?" He went back to his sniffling.

"Hey buddy no need to be scared I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted last year. In return I hope you don't hold any grudges against me." I patted his shoulder for effect.

"Oh well..Thanks Gary." I knew he wasn't completely convinced with my performance, but in time with a little effort I could win over the nerds. I walked over to my room, room nine, the dirty one. It will do, for now at least. I set my things down, and slumped onto the old cot. I thought about this plan once again, would Jimmy really befriend me once again? Can I really do this?

I felt weak upon thinking about this, my arms felt like jell. Well I could do this, I was Gary fucking Smith. I just had to wait until the next day to keep this in place, till I lured Peter Kowlaski into friendship. I felt sad that I couldn't torture him as I did all those years ago.

I vaguely remember my mother wanting me to make friends, so she called her old schoolmate Jessica Kowalski or something. It turned out she had a son my age, just great. He hid from me while I teased him. I remember us being good friends, and occasionally he joined in on my beating of the weaker kids. I smiled when I remembered that we became kings of the old playground. Now he was a puss, he only cared about the safety of other kids. We could've been kings off this school, only if he hadn't betrayed me for James.

This made me a bit sour, but his year would be better though. Much better, I laughed in joy. I noticed that it was the first time in a long time I laughed in joy. Aside from my chuckle when I won a fight. I really did hope that I would have more laughs to come, thing is I knew I would.

* * *

><p>If you want more of this you must review. Bye<p> 


End file.
